Is that your honest feelings?
by fumidori
Summary: He was leaving tomorrow, and maybe she had lied to herself too much...but, she just didn't want to get hurt. [Shindou/OC] [requested by Shiranai Atsune]


"Koutetsu Ami," a melodious voice strung from the wings of an angel called out her name, a moderate degree of annoyance lingering in his tone however.

His glorious, and bold orbs shone with a luster of hurt, Koutetsu noted as she whirled around on her prominent heel, hands wrung together behind her back and shooting him a very curious look. "What is it, Takuto-kun?" she innocently inquired, figuring at the back of her mind she had done something wrong - something to upset the player.

His teeth grounded together to display his hostility, and he took another step forward to her. "We're leaving tomorrow," he declared the obvious while urging some sort of response out of her. He was a chosen representative for Japan, becoming a member of New Inazuma Japan; which meant he would gradually lose these peaceful days with her, and drown himself in vigorous training to take on the world.

Tomorrow would be his last day at Raimon.

"I know that!" she uttered defiantly, did he think she had forgotten? Her fingers began to toy with the edges of her evergreen bangs, the tresses getting more mussed than the usual. "Was that all you wanted to say?

Shindou was...astonished she hadn't said more than that. He was well-aware of her obliviousness to the occurrences around her, but possibly not this much; was she not going to at least give him a 'good luck' or 'goodbye'? That bubbly, high-spirited side of Koutetsu seemed to relinquish itself back into her former shell, hiding away for some reason he couldn't quite perceive.

"Yeah..." he started, trailing off to articulate the proper words to convey his own feelings. "I'll miss you," Shindou confessed whilst running a hand through his hair to stave off that unsettling feeling of loneliness laying in his gut.

His words jarred her completely, never having any expectancies for him to say such a thing. Why would he...miss _her_ of all people? Wasn't this suppose to be one-sided, that's what she always told herself up 'til now. The thought made her head throb, but set her heart aflutter. Hearing the person she likes say that might've been just been one of the most wonderful feelings to her right now. Too bad he's **leaving.** "Geez...I'll miss you, too!" she countered, a solemn smile deteriorating her shine.

There was a moment of silence, the two of them simply staring each other in the eyes; her bright, yellow orbs beginning to spin as heat recoiled on her skin when she realized that she might've been gaping for too long. Fumbling around with a newly embarrassed look, she began to let out a nervous chuckle which seemed to have of infected Shindou and made that dour expression melt off from his face.

"I guess even you can't hide it, huh?" he suddenly said, laughter burning out. Koutetsu tilted her head at his question, bringing her gaze back up to his. "You're just as hurt as I am with me leaving."

"D-Don't assume things!"

He shook his head, "I'm not assuming anything. Your eyes say it all." He understood now, that look in her eyes that exhibited the true hurt she couldn't project, or show with her words or actions alone. A typical defensive technique to make the rebound of losing him a tad easier. Shindou should've realized it sooner, and he heavily regrets flashing her that anger earlier.

"Takuto-kun..." was all she could murmur out, finding herself back into a corner mentally. It was true, of course she'd be upset with him leaving; the singular person who popped her bubble of distrust along with the others, the one musician who wormed his way into her heart with a reassuring smile. She _loved_ him. _"I'll really miss you!"_

Koutetsu sobbed out, her emotions getting the best of her in the heat of the moment. Her tears pooled from her eyes as she lunged forward, and wrapped her thin arms around Shindou's abdomen. He never anticipated for her to do that, and he even found himself getting overwhelmed with the thoughts and feelings of leaving her.

With his own fresh-set of tears springing from his eyes, he tightly embraced the slightly shorter girl back. His lips meeting her hair as he attempted to control the rapid shaking of his body, and he could tell that she was shaking too. If this was only the day before he would leave, he could only imagine the pace of his heart and stomach when he really would be leaving.

It sure would hurt a lot more than simple words on a page could describe.

The ample lips belonging to the male occupied the space on her forehead as he tenderly kissed the spot, a comforting warmth pervading both of their beings at his actions. It seemed to have of calmed both of them down, and as their hold loosened by a fraction on each other, they pledged to themselves that this moment would be engrained in their hearts, and souls forever.

"I should really say this now..." Shindou began, finding himself trailing off once more as he heeded the situation. "I love you, Ami."

It was all too fast, the rushing emotions of her heart setting off a flare to spark within her being and cause even more lengthy tears to cascade down her cheeks. The one who she loved the most, ever since she first set sight on him but was too afraid of getting hurt in the process, had finally requited her long term feelings of adornment.

This gave her some closure, made her feel better at the fact she wasn't going to lose her chance with him as he left, but it made watching him leave all the much harder. "Takuto-kun..." he breathed, words becoming lodged within her throat as she attempted to keep herself in check and control the tears flowing from her beautiful eyes.

She could only do an action that spoke more truth than she could ever spew out, her full lips met his own in a charitable kiss; all the feelings of endearment, and yearning pressed within their heated, and blissful moment of consolidation before he ventured out to take on the world.

* * *

a/n; It's really short, and kind of angsty? I hope Ami wasn't terribly_ too_ ooc, I'm not used to taking requests regarding ocs, but it was a nice change to write! I'll make up for this crappy fic another time asdfghjkl; I hope you liked it anyway, Shiranai!

**inazuma eleven go © level-5**  
**koutetsu ami © shiranai atsune**


End file.
